Austin
Austin is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cheeseria. Flipdeck Info Austin is a clever teenager from Toastwood. He is a part-time cashier at the local Trading Post. As one could probably guess, Austin absolutely loves Awesome Sauce. However his obsession doesn't end there, as he loves collecting empty sauce bottles of all varieties. In his room, Austin has lined the walls with every imaginable sauce bottle he could find. He was super excited to visit Sakura Bay for the opening of Papa's Sushiria. There, Austin discovered an assortment of exotic sauces that he never knew existed. Appearance Austin has a vivid gamboge hair. He wears a teal hoodie with white accents. The Awesome Sauce logo is printed on the sleeves. He wears orange pants and a pair of black moccasins with turquoise laces and orange stitches. Clean-Up He receives a minor tan. Styles Style B Austin wears a turquoise hat with white accents and an orange shirt with the symbol of Awesome Sauce and aqua green ringed edges. He wears turquoise and white striped pants and a black belt. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Well-Done Grill *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Thanksgiving) *White Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Well-Done Grill *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Churro *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Churro **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Konpeito **Uiro, Cherry, Uiro *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Sourballs **Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Slit Top Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Graham Cracker Crust *Lemon Filling *Lemon Filling *Hakuto Jelly *Hakuto Jelly *Slit Top Crust *Matcha Syrup (All Over) *9 Sakuramochi (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Steak *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Wonton Shell with Steak *Yum Yum Sauce *Fried Crispy Noodles *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Yum Yum Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Snow Peas **Cream Cheese *Furikake *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Matcha Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Snow Peas **Narutomaki *Wakame *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Hakuto Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Lettuce *Tomatoes *Queso Blanco *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (New Year) * Lava MunchMelt with Steak/Chorizo * Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Unlockables *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Awesome Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Lemon Cake. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Konpeito. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Sakura Mochi. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Fried Crispy Noodles. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Hakuto Tea. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 39 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 8 Papa's Next Chefs *efs 2016|2016: He earned more votes than Greg and Johnny, winning the Peach Divison with Perri. He then earned more votes than Hacky Zak in the semi-finals but lost to Matt in the Grand Finals. Trivia *He is the only Papa's Cheeseria debutant to be unlocked at a specific rank. *He is the fifth customer not to wear a regular outfit in a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Austin Thanks.png|Austin's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Austin Cheeseria.png|Austin's Cheeseria regular order Austin to Go.png|Austin's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Austin Cupcakeria.png|Austin's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Austin Cherry.png|Austin's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Austin CHD.png|Austin's Cupcakeria HD regular order Austin Cherry Bakeria.png|Austin's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Austin Bake.png|Austin's Bakeria regular order Austintmhc.png|Austin's Taco Mia HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Austintmh.png|Austin's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Austin (Holiday).png|Austin's Sushiria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Papa's Sushiria Austin (Regular).png|Austin's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Austin (Regular).png|Austin's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Gallery austin.JPG|Austin when he's not a star customer AUSTIN1.png|Austin when he's a star customer Capture54.jpg|Austin unlocked. Austinfail.png|Austin isn't happy... Newbies.jpg|Austin, 9th in line for cupcakes ijpo.PNG|Austin's icon when he is not unlocked yet Austin - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Austin Style B austin style a.png Austin recibiendo regalo.png Awards peach.jpg Finalmatch2016.gif|Austin in the PNC 2016 Grand Finals!!!! Screenshot (38).png|A perfect Mallow Haupia for Cletus and Austin! Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Austin walking in his Style B outfit Angry Austin.PNG|You think you're funny, but your not! Perfect Sushi - Gremmie.png|Gremmie and Austin share their perfect sushi! Perfect Sushi - Austin.png|Austin takes his turn for a springtime sushi perfection! Perfect Sushi - Austin (Silver).png|Perfect and Silver for Austin! Austinapproved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Austin Approved! Fan Art Austinnn.png|By PeridotGem wayra austin.png|Zombie palette swap, made as a joke by PeridotGem Austin by lemonade813-d9rduyx.png|By Lemonade813 Austin by lemonade813-da0n5h3.png|By Lemonade813 Newbies by aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|Newbies by aronora Flipline doodles 2 by aronora-d9vr7j9.jpg|Flipline doodle by aronora Austin 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Austin by theartkid581.png|By theartkid581 Paintsketchaustinwithneckstillshowing by slendergirldx-d9bflat.png|By slendergirldx FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 link austin by nyannyansensei-datdtbs.png|By NyanNyanSensei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Cheeseria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters